


Inesperado

by Iridiscencia



Series: Fuera de lugar [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado entre un arcángel y la madre del (supuesto) anticristo.
Relationships: Harriet Dowling/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Fuera de lugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135157
Kudos: 3





	Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que estaba pensando pero vi un tweet de alguien hablando de esta ship y me llamó la atención.
> 
> Esto sería más largo pero, pues, si a alguien le gusta, no sé, tal vez podría continuarlo.

Caminar por las tiendas le relajaba; el solo pasear y salir de su monotonía, sola y sin guardaespaldas era toda una liberación para ella. La sensación de ir de un lado a otro, viendo y comprando cosas para ella, para su hijo e incluso hasta para la nana le hacía feliz a Harriet Dowling.

Esa vez se había propuesto a pasarla bien; había comprado su café favorito para comenzar a su recorrido, esperando que ese día fuera un común y corriente cuando aquella tontería paso y es que en el momento que se giró para alejarse de aquel aparador no pudo evitar chocar contra aquel extraño. 

En un principio gritó al sentir como el café se derramaba sobre su mano, pero aquello pasó a ser una pequeñez para ella al notar lo que había ocurrido con el traje del hombre que estaba frente a ella se había arruinado; Harriet se sintió en problemas.

Volteo al ver el rostro del extraño quien inmediatamente miró el desastre provocado; no parecía molesto pero si algo disgustado. Harriet le observó bien, el hombre era apuesto, demasiado, ni siquiera estaba segura que no era humanamente posible tener esa clase de belleza y esa aura de autoridad y seguridad que emitía le agregaba un plus a toda su persona.

—¿Puedes fijarte por donde caminas? —Le dijo aquel hombre con una expresión de asco.  
—Lo siento, lo siento… —Ella dejó el vaso en el suelo y comenzó a buscar en su bolso, estaba segura que llevaba pañuelos —Pero tu te apareciste de la nada y no te ví...

Ella le entregó unos pañuelos al hombre aunque sabía que era inútil, ese traje necesitaría tintorería o cambiarlo, él sólo miró los pañuelos como si no supiera qué hacer; fue entonces cuando no pudo evitarlo, actuar en automático, Harriet tomó un pañuelo y acercó sus manos al hombre para limpiar un poco aquel desastre, pero no lo logró pues apenas estaba apunto de tocarle cuando aquel extraño le detuvo tomándole de la muñeca; aquello le tomó por sorpresa. 

Harriet le miró a los ojos, notando que eran de color púrpura; de verdad era hermoso. 

Intercambió la vista entre esos ojos y la mano que sostenía firmemente su muñeca y fue en ese momento cuando Harriet pensó en algo que le desbalanceó, fue una cosa tan fugaz, pero era algo que durante mucho tiempo había olvidado que podía sentir ¿por qué en ese momento? Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. No había tenido esa sensación desde aquella noche en la universidad cuando había escabullido a su novio de aquella época a su dormitorio, con todo y cosas que se habían comprado en cierto tipo de tienda...  
.  
—No hagas eso —El extraño negó para después soltarle y acomodarse el traje.  
—Lo… lo siento… —Ella intentó ocultar su rostro con una mano —Podría pagar la tintorería del traje o comprar uno nuevo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Sí, digo, lo arruiné y…  
—No, no, no es necesario.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—No tengo tiempo para esto. Solo por el bien de tu especie, camina con más cuidado ¿sí?  
—¿Especie?  
—Sí, eso.

Ella quiso responderle algo pero cuando se dio cuenta el extraño ya no estaba, le había dejado ahí, confusa, en medio de la acera, con una leve quemadura en mano, un café desperdiciado y con el recuerdo de una sensación que tendría que liberar sola de alguna forma.

Se sintió abrumada.


End file.
